


What Will They Be?

by AllTheFoolsFallInLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Could be general but I used a word, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, just fluff, like literally you could stuff a pillow, only one though, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheFoolsFallInLove/pseuds/AllTheFoolsFallInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek driving along in the Camaro when a question comes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Will They Be?

**Author's Note:**

> So I was working on another fic and I had writer's block. This is taken from a real conversation I've had about the sun-visors in Camaros. Those things are tiny, like no joke, trust me I know. Enjoy! At least I hope you enjoy... Not betaed any problems PLEASE let me know. Critique is welcome!

“WHAT’S THE POINT?” Derek let out a sigh.

“What’s the point of what, Stiles?” The younger man let out a long-suffering sigh and turned to the wolf, eyes squinting against the late afternoon sun.

“What’s the point of these so called ‘sun-visors’ if they’re too small to do anything?” Derek turned to glare at him for a moment before turning back to the road. His hands tightened on the wheel.

“If you don’t like them, then wear sunglasses. Or better yet, drive yourself.” Stiles reached across the center console to pluck Derek’s aviators off of his face, completely ignoring the dig.

“It’s not that I don’t like them, it’s just that I don’t understand why anyone would not only make a product that doesn’t do anything, but also put it in a car as ridiculously expensive as this. I mean if you’re going to pay that much the least they could do it make it worth the money.” His hands flailed more and more animatedly as he continued with his speech. In the end he deflated into his seat with a huff. “I don’t know how you deal with it.” Derek glanced at the teen again but remained silent. Stiles took to glaring at the offending visor. After a few moments he reached up and began fiddling with the mirror protector and the clip holding the visor in place. “What do you think it’ll be?” Derek was completely thrown by the non sequitur.

“What will what be?”

“The sun-visors! What will they be?”

“What will they be when?” Stiles let out an annoyed sigh at Derek’s lack of comprehension, as if it was the older man’s fault that the teen had gone off on a new tangent.

“What will they be when they grow up?” Derek’s brows tugged together. He guided the car to the shoulder and turned to Stiles. He opened his mouth but found that he had no words, he settled for staring at the teen. Stiles stared back at him with a small, childish grin on his face. After a couple of minutes Derek ran a hand through his hair and turned to look out the windshield. He glanced back at Stiles before he started laughing. Stiles watched and grew more and more worried as the wolf began gasping for breath between each loud guffaw. “Dude are you okay?” At tht Derek began to calm down and take deep breaths.

“Yeah sorry, I’ve just had a really shitty day and I needed that.”

“No problem. I’m glad I could help. I think.” Derek eased back onto the road and they continued in silence.

They reached the park and headed over to their favorite picnic spot before Stiles spoke again. “Do you want to talk about it?” He continued after seeing Derek’s confusion. “Your shitty day? Do you ant to talk about it?” Derek looked down to hide the curl of his lips.

“No, there’s no point. It’s better now anyways.” 

“Was it really that funny?” Derek smirked at him.

“Not really, but I’m here with you away from other annoying people and its better.” Stiles cheeks turned tomato red at what he took as a compliment. He turned and began to pull their snacks out of the picnic basket that Derek had packed. He was diverted from his task by the small kiss that Derek pressed to his cheek. “Thank you.”

“For what?” His eyes remained focused on the basket but the rest of his body and mind were consumed solely by the man sitting next to him.

“For making me laugh.” Stiles turned to him at that and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Anytime.” The men abandoned the basket to watch the sunset over the trees of the preserve that skirted the park. They huddled close together, soaking up the dying rays of the summer day with Stiles head on Derek’s shoulder and Derek’s arm slung around the teen.


End file.
